Nothing Better Than Revenge
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: My name is Sam and I was murdered. It started when I had a fight with my boyfriend, then there was the phone call from Carly, and then it all ended with a knife and two words 'I'm sorry', like an apology could ever make up for murdering me. I trusted her and now I see that was a mistake. But I'll get my revenge, she won't get away with this, even if that is the last thing I do.


**So this is my new story, it's one of those stories that I had the idea for a long time, but I never wrote it down before and now I was bored and didn't feel like writing any of my other stories, so I started this. **

**Chapter 1: Dead**

**Sam's POV:**

"What is it with you and always making my life miserable? Even now that we're dating you still have to do this don't you!" Freddie yells.

"I was just trying to look after you!" I yell back at him.

"Attacking my teacher is not looking after me!" He yells.

"I didn't attack him, I only had a conversation with him!" I yell. What happened is that Freddie's history teacher gave him a bad grade for a really good report, and I talked to him and told him that was wrong, and maybe I threatened him a little. So the teacher gave Freddie detention for that. So now we're standing in his living room and arguing.

"I don't need you to look after me, I can take care of myself!" He yells.

"Yeah right! I can't believe how much you don't appreciate me!" I yell.

"Well I can't believe how much you always mess things up for me! Just because you're a screw up doesn't mean that you can make my life miserable too!" He yells.

"I'm a screw up? Well you know what? If I'm such a screw up and I always make your life miserable, then maybe we shouldn't date at all!" I yell.

"That's not what I meant." He says a bit more calmly.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you meant!" I yell

"Sam." He says.

"Goodbye!" I yell and run out of his apartment. I can't believe he called me a screw up, I was just trying to help him. I walk downstairs to the lobby and see Lewbert sleeping at his desk. My phone starts to ring, I look at it and see that Carly is calling me. What does she want? I am so not in the mood to talk to anyone. But maybe it's important. I answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"...Sam?" I hear Carly ask. It sounds like she's crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"I... c-can you... come to get me?" She asks crying.

"Yes, of course. Where are you?" I ask.  
"I'm... at the alley, next to the central park." She says still crying.

"Okay I'll be right there, did someone hurt you?" I ask.

"Just please come." She says.

"Okay, I'm coming Carls." I say and hang up. I run out of Bushwell Plaza and run towards the park. I finally get there and walk into the alley.  
"Carly?" I call out.

"Sam." I hear a quiet voice from inside the alley. I walk a bit more and see Carly. She's standing there and crying. I run up to her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I ask.

"I- I'm sorry." She says crying.

"What are you talking about? Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, but they made me... they made me do it I swear. I'm sorry." She says.

"Carly..." I say.

"Well, nice of you to finally show up." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Missy Robinson standing there, three huge men next to her.

"What is going on here?" I ask them.

"They made me do it." Carly cries behind me.

"Get her." Missy tells the men and they start walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" I ask them backing away. Carly starts crying even more. My back hits the wall. One of the men puts his hand on my arm, so I hit him in the face and start to run, but the other man grabs me from behind, the other two grab each of my arms. The one from behind me let's me go, but I can't move because of the other two.

"What's going on here?" I ask when I realize that I can't get away.

"What's going on, is that your friend Carly got you into a trap. And now she will do something more, won't you Carly?" Missy says. I look at Carly.

"Please don't make me." She begs Missy. Missy takes a knife and gives it to Carly.

"Do it." She says.

"No, please." She begs.

"DO IT!" She yells. Carly looks ta me and starts walking towards me.

"Carly?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She says.

"Carly don't, you don't have to do what they say." I say finally realizing what they want her to do and start trying to get free again, but it's useless. Now Carly is standing right in front of me with the knife in her hands.

"You don't have to do this, fight them." I tell her.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough, they'd kill me." She says. I notice that her hands are shaking.

"Do it." Missy urges her.

"I can't." She says. Missy takes another knife and points it at Carly.

"Do it, or I will do it to you." She says.

"Carly, please don't." I beg her.

"...I'm sorry." She says one more time looking straight at my eyes. Then she draws her shaky hand back and stabs the knife straight at my stomach. I fell pain go threw me as I struggle to breath. Carly starts uncontrollably crying. The men let go of my hands and I fall to the ground. The men take a shovel and start digging something in the middle of the alley, I look at Missy and see her smiling that evil smile of hers that I hate so much, then I look at Carly and see that she's still crying, the knife is now laying at the ground by her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She keeps on saying over and over.

"Help me." I beg her weakly.

"I can't" She says. The men put their shovel on the ground and put me in a hole that they were digging.

"Please." I beg Carly again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She says. The men start to put dirt on me. They're burying me alive! I feel more and more dirt on me, the last thing I see is dirt falling on my face, then everything goes black. I can't see, I can't breath, I can't hear. I need oxygen. I don't know if it's from my wound or from lack of oxygen, but I slowly drift away.

**-The Next Morning-**

**Freddie's POV:**

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me up. I answer the phone without looking at it.

"Hello?" I ask.  
"Is this Freddie Benson?" I hear a man's voice ask.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Do you know a girl named Samantha Puckett?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I know her." I say.

"I'm a police officer. She's dead, I'm sorry." He says.

**The other chapters will be longer. I don't know when I will update this, because I have a lot of other stories and I'm busy with school, but since my other newest story isn't getting a lot of reviews I'll update this in a couple of days if I get a lot of reviews for this. So please review. **


End file.
